Brand New Me
by ChristineBR
Summary: Depois de um acidente, Cake e Marshall concordam que só existe um jeito de salvar Fionna, mas príncipe Gumball não gostou muito do que eles fizeram. Songfic, Alicia Keys- Brand new me.
1. Sozinha

Fionna e Cake entraram correndo no castelo do grande Reino Doce.

"Gumball, estamos aqui!" A garota humana gritou pelo príncipe, que veio cumprimentar as duas heroínas.

"Que bom que vocês chegaram meninas." Ele disse enquanto andava até elas.

"Então... Qual é a emergência?" Fionna disse animada. "Dragões? Ogros? Monstros do lago? Bruxas? Demônios? Fantasmas?" Ela fingiu que estava atacando uma criatura com sua espada de cristal "O que quer que seja pode ter certeza que eu e Cake damos conta. Não é irmã?" A garota olhou para a gata, que estava encolhida confortavelmente dentro do chapéu de coelho da menina.

"É isso aí" As heroínas chocaram seus punhos uns nos outros como cumprimento.

"Não garotas, não é nada disso, eu só queria uma ajuda para mover os móveis do salão porque hoje é dia de limpa-lo, e o povo doce não são um dos mais fortes, hehe."

"Hum... Tá bom, sem problemas. A Cake dá um jeito nisso rapidinho." Fionna disse um pouco chateada porque não teria nenhuma aventura. Cake saiu do gorro de coelho e aumentou seus longos braços indicando que ela poderia resolver o problema.

"Acho que você vai ter que me ajudar sozinha Fionna, porque eu tenho um recado do Lord Monocromicórnio para a Cake."

"Recado?" A gata perguntou depois de voltar seus braços para o tamanho normal.

"É, ele disse para você ir até a casa dele, parece que ele está com um problema relacionado à sua filha Waffles."

"Problema? Fionna eu tenho que ir ver o que está acontecendo. Você da conta sozinha, docinho?" A gata perguntou em um tom de preocupação.

"Pode deixar Cake, eu fico aqui e ajudo o Príncipe." Com isso, Cake saiu e se dirigiu até a casa do seu namorado.

* * *

"Onde você quer que eu coloque essa estante?" Fionna disse se preparando para empurrar o móvel, que estava pesado. Mas ela não demonstrava nenhuma fraqueza, só para impressionar o príncipe.

"Naquela sala ali" Ele apontou para o local de que estava falando.

"Você acha que vai caber? Já tem uma mesa enorme e um sofá lá dentro." A garota disse com dúvida."

"É claro que vai caber." Gumball disse com confiança.

"Se, você acha..." Fionna começou a empurrar o móvel de doce até a sala, mas quando ela tentou coloca-lo no lugar, não coube exatamente como ela previa.

"Então..." Ela olhou para ele esperando uma nova instrução.

"Coloca no corredor mesmo, eu acho que cabe."

"Ok" Ela disse com um tom alegre.

Depois de colocar o móvel no corredor ela voltou para o salão, onde o príncipe estava dando as primeiras ordens para um grupo de gente doce começar a limpar o lugar. E nesse exato momento, Cake entrou pela porta e cumprimentou os dois.

"Cake! E aí? O que tinha acontecido com a Waffles?" Fionna perguntou para sua irmã.

"Ela estava dando uns problemas na casa do Lord, já que foi a única que não arranjou um apartamento, então eu tive que ter uma conversa de mãe e filha com ela, mas está tudo resolvido agora." Cake respondeu.

"Que bom! Mas ela vai continuar morando com o pai?"

"Só por mais um tempinho, até ela arranjar outro lugar pra ficar. Mas mudando de assunto..." Cake se aproximou da garota para poder sussurrar "Como foi seu tempo sozinha com o príncipe?".

"O quê?!" As bochechas de Fionna ficaram um pouco vermelhas por causa da pergunta. "Não aconteceu nada, eu só tive que arrastar uns móveis até a outra sala, foi bem... chato." A garota disse meio desanimada. "Podemos ir fazer alguma coisa legal quando sairmos daqui?"

"Claro que sim irmã!"

Nesse momento, o príncipe terminou de conversar com seus empregados e se dirigiu para o outro lado do salão onde as duas heroínas se encontravam.

"Fionna, Cake, que bom que ainda estão aqui. Eu queria perguntar se vocês podem esperar para poderem me ajudar a colocar os móveis de volta no lugar depois que terminarem de limpar o salão" Gumball perguntou educadamente.

"Sabe come é príncipe... eu queria fazer algo menos chat... diferente agora, tipo procurar uma aventura ou coisa assim... mas a gente... hum... volta outra hora! Não é Cake?" Ela disse tropeçando em suas próprias palavras.

"Você está querendo dizer que minhas missões para você são chatas?" O píncipe perguntou ofendido.

"Não!... Talvez?" Ela disse com um pouco de nervosismo, mas depois de pensar um pouco decidiu desabafar e falar a verdade. "Sim. É exatamente isso que eu quis dizer."

Cake e Gumball olharam para Fionna surpresos pelo que ela disse.

"Olha Gumball, eu não sou uma das suas empregadas para ficar arrastando móveis e entregando encomendas para você, eu aposto que seus guardas banana conseguem fazer o que você quer sem problemas, eu sou uma aventureira! Um tipo de pessoa que você procura quando está realmente em perigo e precisa de ajuda. Eu não estou gostando nem um pouco das últimas missões que você tem dado pra mim, elas são bem chatas, na verdade. E quando você quiser minha ajuda para salvar o reino de algum monstro ou fazer coisas que amigos fazem como sair juntos ou coisa assim, conte comigo do seu lado." Fionna respirou fundo para recuperar o ar que perdeu com seu 'discurso' e olhou para sua pequena plateia de duas pessoas. Eles pareciam chocados, principalmente Gumball.

"Fionna! Desde quando você fala assim comigo menina? Você está muito rebelde. O que aconteceu com aquela garota que eu conheci?" O príncipe disse nervoso.

"Ela está bem aqui na sua frente! Só que está cansada de ser tratada assim. Agora se você me der licença, eu vou procurar alguma coisa legal para fazer! Vem Cake." A menina saiu do castelo e sua irmã felina a seguiu, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, ainda com a cara de chocada.

* * *

Quando as duas irmãs estavam saindo do reino, elas ouviram uma voz por trás dela.

"Aquilo. Foi. Demais."

As heroínas se viraram e deram de cara com familiar vampiro, flutuando preguiçosamente.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui Marshall?" Fionna perguntou ainda irritada sem parar de andar.

"Wow. Calma coelhinha, eu estava procurando vocês. Eu passei na casa da árvore e BMO disse que vocês estariam aqui no Reino Doce." Ele disse enquanto seguia as meninas. "Mas o que foi aquilo, heim? Você liberou toda sua raiva lá no castelo e eu vi tudo pela janela."

"Então você seguiu a gente para nos espionar?" Foi a vez de Cake perguntar.

"Quam disse que eu segui vocês gata? Eu só a estava procurando porque nós tínhamos combinado de tocar juntos hoje e vocês não apareceram, eu chequei no meu armário e vocês também não estavam lá, então eu sai." Ele respondeu.

"Hahaha, muito engraçadinha a piada do armário." Fionna disse com sarcasmo enquanto continuava a andar no meio de uma floresta.

"Nossa! Você tá realmente estressada."

"Nem me fala." Ela desviou de um galho baixo de uma árvore.

"Sabe o que eu faço quando eu estou assim? Eu canto. Ajuda muito sabia?"

"Eu não estou a fim de cantar nem de tocar Marshall, o que eu quero fazer agora e chutar a bunda de um monstro por aí."

"Fionna, linda, você está muito nervosa. Tem certeza de que você não quer ir pra casa?" Cake perguntou preocupada por sua irmã.

"Não! Eu não quero!" Ela disse com certeza.

Os três amigos andaram mais um pouco, até que deram de cara com uma pedra.

"Que pedra estranha. Ela é esverdeada." Fionna disse enquanto batia na pedra.

"Fi, eu acho que isso não é uma pedra." Marshall a alertou depois que percebeu que ela começou a se mecher.

Depois de alguns segundos a pedra acabou se revelando que era um gigante, com pele verde e dura, com uns quinze metros de altura.

"Quem ousa atrapalhar meu sono?" Ele disse com sua voz grosa, que fez que todos os pássaros que estavam em árvores próximas fugissem desesperados.

"Finalmente, um pouco de ação." Fionna disse enquanto preparava a sua espada.

"Tem certeza disso Fionna? Não quer deixar isso pra lá e voltar pra casa?" Cake perguntou para sua irmã.

"Eu não vou pra casa. Eu vou derrubar esse monstro igual peça de dominó, e eu não quero nenhuma ajuda entendeu?!" A humana disse com autoridade.

"Mas Fionna..." Cake tentou retrucar e correr atrás de sua irmã, mas Marshall a segurou.

"Deixa ela. Ela acabou de passar por um estresse, deixe-a descarregar essa raiva sozinha. "

"É isso aí Marshall. Sozinha!" Ela gritou de longe antes de dar o primeiro ataque ao monstro.

Mas a decisão que ela fez, não foi uma das melhores.

* * *

**Então, minha segunda fanfiction.**

**Eu ia fazer isso uma one-shot, mas não deu tempo...**

**Mas eu espero que gostem!**


	2. O único jeito

Fionna já estava a um tempo lutando com o gigante. Cake ficou preocupada com sua irmã, porque não estava conseguindo ver direito o que estava acontecendo, o mostro estava atrapalhando sua vista.

De repente a gata e Marshall ouviram o gigante dizer com sua voz grossa "Sai do meu pé garota, eu só quero dormir." E depois disso, o barulho de alguma coisa batendo em uma árvore.

O mostro saiu andando e foi embora, Cake e Marshall correram até onde Fionna estava para poderem entender o que aconteceu.

Quando chegaram, eles se desesperaram, Fionna tinha batido com a cabeça na árvore, que estava levemente manchada de sangue, e tinha machucados e arranhões que também estavam sangrando. Ela parecia estar inconsciente, porque não se mexia.

"Fionna! Linda, fala comigo!" A voz de Cake estava quebradiça porque ela estava quase chorando.

"Cake..." A garota falou em um tom fraco. "Acho que a pele daquele gigante era feita de pedra..." ela tossiu um pouco de sangue.

"Não se preocupa irmã, eu vou te levar para o hospital agora." Cake disse limpando a boca da menina. Ela esticou os braços e se preparou para pegar-la.

"Não! Não podemos tirar ela do lugar!" Marshall gritou antes que a gata pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

"E por que não?! Você não está vendo que se não fizermos alguma coisa agora ela vai... ela vai... Ela está muito mal Marshall..." Cake começou a chorar enquanto inspecionava os ferimentos da humana.

"Eu aprendi muitas coisas durante meus 1000 anos de vida, e eu sei que se uma pessoa estiver sangrando assim, e ela se mover muito, só vai piorar!" Marshall explicou. "Nós temos dar a ela os primeiros socorros aqui. Estamos no meio de uma floresta e muito longe de qualquer reino."

"Tá bom..." Cake disse enxugando as lágrimas. "Segura ela que eu vou ver se tem algum kit de primeiros socorros na mochila." Ela disse retirando o objeto devagar das costas de sua irmã.

Marshall se sentou na grama e pegou a humana no colo com cuidado para não mexer muito. Ele teve que se controlar por causa do cheiro de sangue. "Fi, não faz isso comigo..." Ele disse bem baixo.

O vampiro colocou a mão atrás da cabeça de Fionna e viu que a hemorragia estava piorando. "Cake, rápido! não temos muito tempo!" Ele prendeu um pouco a respiração para não ter que sentir o cheiro de sangue humano e pressionou o ferimento para tentar conter o sangramento.

A gata estava revirando desesperadamente a mochila verde, mas ela só achou um pouco de algodão e esparadrapo, que seria suficiente para cobrir alguns pequenos machucados do braço e da perna, mas não o da cabeça.

Cake começou a chorar novamente. "Por que não recoloquei os suprimentos da mochila?" Ela voltou a remexer a procura de outra coisa que poderia ajudar, mas sem sucesso. "Marshall, esse resto pode ajudar?" Ela perguntou com a voz rachada.

"Eu não tenho certeza... Mas me dá aqui que eu vou tentar." A gata jogou o algodão e o esparadrapo para o vampiro.

Marshall tentou enfaixar a cabeça de Fionna, mas tinha poucos suplementos. "Cake isso não vai dar. É muito pouco." Ele não queria chorar na frente da gata, mas estava ficando um pouco difícil.

O vampiro usou o esparadrapo para cobrir alguns machucados do braço, e por causa do movimento Fionna abriu levemente os olhos. "Cake..."

"Estou aqui linda!" Cake tentou sorrir para sua irmã.

"Eu te amo." A humana disse baixinho.

Ela se virou para o vampiro. "Marshall... Eu...vou sentir sua falta. Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia querer..." Fionna tossiu um pouco. Marshall deixou uma pequena lágrima cair. "Diz pro BMO que eu vou sentir falta dele também, para meus sobrinhos, o Lord, Seu Tromba..." A garota foi citando nomes de vários amigos. "E diz pro Gumball... Que eu não queria ter falado com ele daquele jeito..." A garota voltou a fechar os olhos, e se acomodou no colo de Marshall.

"Não Fi! Não fala assim..." Cake abraçou de leve a humana. "Nós vamos dar um jeito tá bom?" A gata estava soluçando. "Não é uma despedida..." Ela acariciou o rosto da sua irmã. "Eu deveria ter insistido para a gente ter voltado para casa...".

"Não Cake... Tá tudo bem..." Fionna disse sem abrir os olhos "Não foi culpa sua..." A voz dela estava fraca.

A gata começou a chorar muito. "Não Fi, não." Ela agarrou a gola da camiseta de Marshall e o sacudiu. "Marshall, faz alguma coisa! Nós não podemos deixa-la ir. Ela é tão nova. Faz alguma coisa..." Ela desabou em cima da barriga da humana, chorando.

"Tem um jeito de salvar ela..." Marshall disse. "Mas eu não sei se você vai gostar...".

"Como assim?"

"Eu posso transformar ela...".

Cake levantou os olhos e olhou para o rapaz na sua frente, ele parecia estar realmente preocupado e querendo ajudar. "Eu... eu não sei." Ela olhou para sua irmã, que estava ficando pálida por causa da perda de sangue.

"O que você acha Fi?" Marshall sussurrou no ouvido da humana.

"P-Pergunta pra Cake..." Ela respondeu com a voz seca e quase inaudível.

"Cake?" O vampiro perguntou.

"Eu não quero perder minha irmã..." Ela chorou. "Eu não quero..." Cake parou para pensar um segundo. "Marshall..." Ela olhou para o garoto. "Pode fazer." A gata deu um beijo na bochecha de Fionna. "Eu também te amo linda..." Cake se afastou para dar espaço a Marshall.

"Fi, vai doer só um pouquinho." Ele se aproximou do pescoço de Fionna. "Mas eu estou te machucando porque eu te amo." Ele disse tão baixo que só ele escutou.

Os caninos de Marshall cresceram e seus olhos ficaram com um tom de vermelho mais vivo.

Cake cobriu os olhos porque não queria ver essa cena, então ela só escutou um gemido de dor baixo vindo de sua irmã.

* * *

**Acho que essa história vai ser maior do que eu pensava... Ou eu estou só enrolando mesmo. :P**

**Primeiro era para essa fanfiction ter apenas um capítulo, mas eu resolvi fazer dois, mas pelo jeito não é suficiente.**

**Mas tá bom, deve ser porque eu realmente não consigo escrever texto pequeno. E e****u prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser o último.**

**Até a próxima! :)**


End file.
